1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method and a control device that control output of sounds from a plurality of sound output terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small and portable sound output device (hereinafter referred to as a “sound output terminal”) is becoming widespread. A sound output terminal reproduces sound data that is stored in advance or received wirelessly and outputs a beep sound, a sound effect, and the like.
A user can move while carrying the sound output terminal and hear a sound output from the sound output terminal while moving or at a destination. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-180893 describes a technique for controlling output of a sound from a sound output terminal on the basis of the position of the sound output terminal.
According to the technique (hereinafter referred to as “the conventional technique”) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-180893, a sound including ID (identification information) of an exhibit is output in the vicinity of the exhibit in a museum or the like. Upon acquisition of this sound, the sound output terminal according to the conventional technique extracts the ID and then reproduces content associated with the ID.
Therefore, the conventional technique allows a sound concerning an exhibit to be output from the sound output terminal when a user comes close to the exhibit. Furthermore, the conventional technique allows sound output from a plurality of sound output terminals to be controlled in the same way, i.e., controlled to output a corresponding sound when users come close to an exhibit.
However, the conventional technique has a risk of impairing convenience of a sound output terminal in a case where a plurality of sound output terminals are close to each other. This is because, for example, in a case where a plurality of users come close to the same exhibit, a plurality of sound output terminals output the same sound, which becomes noisy and hard to hear.